gosickfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Studio BONES
center|300px Studio BONES (ボンズ Bonzu: en español Estudio Huesos) es el estudio de animación que realizó Gosick. Es considerado uno de los cinco mejores estudios de animación en Japón y está entre los mejores del mundo. Fundado en Octubre de 1998 por Masahiko Minami, Hiroshi Ōsaka y Toshihiro Kawamoto, con base en Tokio. En sus 15 años de vida ha producido series como Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Eureka Seven, Ouran HighSchool Host Club, etc. Historia En Octubre de 1998, tres miembros de Studio Sunrise fundan Studio BONES. Entre los tres fundadores, quien más destacaba era Hiroshi Ōsaka, creador de la imagen de la famosa y legendaria serie Gundam. En el año 2000 BONES saca al aire su primera serie animada: "Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki", que llego a ser doblada al español con el nombre de "Las Crónicas de Hiwou". Antes había participado en "Escaflowne", co-producida por Sunrise. El 1º éxito de BONES llega de la mano de la película'' "Cowboy Bebop: La Puerta del Cielo", co-producida junto a Sunrise. Sin embargo, ese primer éxito se vio totalmente aplastado en 2003 con "''Fullmetal Alchemist", su obra más prolífica. En 2007 fallece el co-fundador Hiroshi Ōsaka, después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer, a la edad de 44 años. En reemplazo, asumieron como directores Makoto Watanabe y Takahiro Komori. Este último ha trabajado en varias obras. Trabajos 2000: Escaflowne (Película) 2000-2001: Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki (Las crónicas de Hiwou) (TV) 2001: Cowboy Bebop: La Puerta del Cielo (Película) 2002: Kidō Tenshi Angelic Layer (TV) 2002-2003: RahXephon (TV) 2003: WOLF'S RAIN (TV) 2003: RahXephon Tagen Hensōkyoku (Película) 2003: Scrapped Princess (TV) 2003-2004: Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) 2004: Kenran Butohsai - The Mars Daybreak (TV) 2004: Kurau Phantom Memory (TV) 2005: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Película) 2005-2006: Eureka Seven (TV) 2006: Ouran High School Host Club (TV) 2006-2007: Ghost Slayers Ayashi (TV) 2007: Darker than Black (TV) 2007: Skull Man (TV) 2007: Sword of the Stranger (Película) 2008: Soul Eater (TV) 2008: Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief (TV) 2009-2010: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) 2009: Eureka Seven Pocket Full Of Rainbows (Película) 2009: Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (TV) 2009: Darker than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini (TV) 2010: Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden (OVA) 2010: Heroman (TV) 2010: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (TV) 2011: Gosick (TV) 2011: Towa no Quon (Película) 2011: Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (Película) 2011: No. 6 (TV) 2011: Un-Go (TV) 2012: Eureka Seven AO (TV) 2012: Eureka Seven AO (OVA) 2012-2013: Zetsuen no Tempest (TV) '' 2013: ''Tenkai Knights (USA TV) 2013: Star Driver (Película) 2014: Space Dandy (TV) 2014: Noragami (TV) 2014: Hitsugi no Chaika (TV) 2014: Captain Earth (TV) 2014: Soul Eater Not! (TV) 2014: Hitsugi no Chaika 2nd Season (TV) 2014: Space Dandy 2 (TV) 2014: Noragami (OVA-OAD) 2015: Hitsugi no Chaika 2nd Season (OVA) 2015: Kekkai Sensen (TV) 2015: Show by Rock!! (TV) 2015: Akagami no Shirayukihime (TV) Logros En sus 15 años de historia BONES ha ganado: *'Kobe Animation': :Serie: ::2001: Kidō Tenshi Angelic Layer ::2002: RahXephon ::2004: Fullmetal Alchemist :Por Diseño de Personaje: ::2005: Ken'ichi Yoshida, de Eureka Seven *'Tokyo Anime Award' :Serie: ::2004: Fullmetal Alchemist ::2006: Eureka Seven :Por diseño de Personaje: ::2006: Ken'ichi Yoshida, de Eureka Seven :Película: ::2005: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa :Guionistas: ::2004: Sho Aikawa, por Fullmetal Alchemist ::2006: Dai Satō, por Eureka Seven :OST: ::2003: Yoko Kanno, por WOLF'S RAIN ::2004: Michiru Oshima, por Fullmetal Alchemist *'American Anime Awards:' :Mejor serie de larga duración: ::Fullmetal Alchemist :Mejor Selección de Seiyus: ::Fullmetal Alchemist :Mejor Opening: :: Rewrite, de Asian Kun-Fu Genaration, para Fullmetal Alchemist *'Animage' :Serie: ::2003: Fullmetal Alchemist ::2004: Fullmetal Alchemist :Mejor Capítulo del año: ::2003: Cap. 7 de Fullmetal Alchemist ::2004: Cap. 51 de Fullmetal Alchemist :Personaje: ::2003: Edward Elric y Riza Hawkeye de Fullmetal Alchemist :Seiyu: ::2003: Romi Park, por Edward Elric, en Fullmetal Alchemist :Canción: ::2004: Melissa, de Porno Grafitti, en Fullmetal Alchemist *'Japan Media Arts' ::2009: Premio a la excelencia, por Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 A la hora de las ventas Fullmetal Alchemist es la 5º serie de acción más vendida en la historia y la 6º serie de anime, detras de Naruto (Studio Pierrot), Fate/Zero (Ufotable), One Piece (Production I.G.-Toei),'' K-On!'' (Kyoto Animation), Pokemon (OLM) y la legendaria Dragon Ball Z (Toei); superando a Neon Genesis Evangelion (GAINAX/Tatsunoko), Code Geass (Sunrise), Ghost in a Shell y Eden of the East (Production I.G.) y Suzumiya Haruhi (Kyoto Animation) Otras series de mucho éxito fueron Eureka Seven, Kidō Tenshi Angelic Layer, RahXephon, Ouran High School Host Club y ''Soul Eater, ''entre otras. Referencias *Página Oficial: http://www.bones.co.jp/ * Página en AnimeNewsNetwork: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/company.php?id=198 Categoría:Gosick Categoría:Anime